Two Little Words
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Church is angry about something that everybody thinks is stupid. But not Caboose, Caboose understands, right? Caboose always understands.


**This is just a short fluffy friend fanfiction. It's placed back when Church was the little ball thingy. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Tucker and Sarge hit the deck as the laser went over their head. Church had been like this for about an hour now. Tucker looked up at the angry Church as he floated grumbling angrily to himself. Tucker couldn't understand why he was angry, upset yes but angry no. By what Caboose had told them Church was angry about his current body predicament. He seemed quite angry about it, but why? Sure, it couldn't be fun just being a little floating ball. But why was he so angry? Was there some other reason that Tucker just couldn't see? Or had Church finally lost it? Tucker and Sarge stood. Church growled at them and his eye turned red.

"GET OUT!" he screamed, firing a long lasting laser at them as they ran in fear. They ran up the ramp and out of the base to the outside. Church let out a loud growl and there was a loud _BOOM! _Tucker and Sarge looked down before glancing at each other. This was starting to get out of hand. If he went on to much longer he might bring the whole base down. Simmons and Grif looked over at them. Tucker shook his head and they heard another laser go off. They both groaned. Sarge huffed and walked away. Tucker tilted his head slightly, as if questioning him. Sarge looked over at him.

"Trying to calm him down in pointless. He's anger is directed at something dumber than Caboose!" Tucker sighed. He had to agree with him. Church was like a girl on her period. He was angry about something and no matter how much logic you brought up or what you said he was just going to be angry. He nodded in agreement and sat down. Grif told Simmons to pass him a bear. Simmons did but mentioned that this was his fourth bear already and that he wasn't going to give him another one. Grif snatched the bear out of Simmons hand and grumbled to himself. Sarge shook his head and Tucker sighed again. This whole thing was messed up. Not the mission, the team trying to complete it.

... **POV change**

"...dumber than Caboose!" Sarge screamed. Caboose was leaning up against the wall and had heard him. He sighed to himself. He knew he wasn't very bright, in fact he was downright stupid by what the others said about him. But he was trying his best, was he not? Caboose watched as Grif snatched a bear from Simmons hand and mumbled something. Tucker sighed and shook his head doubtfully. There was a small explosion. As Sarge started some speech or other about something Caboose didn't care about, he snuck passed them and went down into the room where Church was throwing a fit. Church has just used thrown a huge crate across the room and made a huge dent in the wall. He let out a wordless yell in anger and said something about doing it with his own hands.

"Um, Church?" Caboose said nervously, his knees feeling like they might give out. Church whirled around to look at him and shot a laser in his direction. Caboose jumped out of the way and started to run as Church chased him with a laser. "OW!" Caboose yelped in pain as the laser hit him in the back, sending him flying forward. Caboose fought back the pain filled tears that threatened to overflow pass his eyes as he stood up. Church's eye became a dull red as he stared at Caboose as he turned to look at him. "That hurt," Caboose said, trying not to sound like he was about to cry (which he was).

"Well, if you hadn't come down here I wouldn't have lasered you. Now, what the hell do you want Caboose?" came Church's harsh voice. Caboose winced a bit at this, but he remained calm on the outside. He didn't want Church to get upset with him because he was being a big baby and annoying him. It was bad enough with him being as angry as he was. Church moved a bit closer and growled a bit. "Answer me or I'll laser you in the face." Caboose took a deep breath, calming his voice so that it didn't crack and annoy Church.

"I wanted to let you know that I don't care," he said. Church moved back a bit, as if he was hurt by this sentence a bit. Caboose didn't pause for very long before continuing, he didn't want Church to think he hated him. "I don't care. If you're human, ghost, or a computer. Whether you're the Alpha or Epsilon. If you have a human-like body or you're a silver ball thing. I don't care what you look like, you're still Church. And you're my best friend." As the words came passed Caboose's lips Church's eye became blue again and he lowered slowly down to Caboose's height. By the end he was a few feet in front of Caboose. When this happened Caboose stretched his arms out and put them back so far it looked like they might pop off of his small frame. "And I love you this big!" There was silence that followed this sentence, but it didn't last very long.

"Really? You, don't care?" Church asked, a bit surprise. Caboose shook his head. "Gee, thanks buddy." Caboose nodded a bit in response to this. Church cleared his non-existent throat. "I'm sorry I shot you. Are you ok?" Caboose thought a moment before he shrugged a bit.

"It hurt when you shot me, but it's not so bad now. Just a little tingle," he told him. Church nodded. "And it's ok, you were just mad. Everybody gets mad sometimes. But none so bad as Tex." Both shuddered at this and Church agreed with him. Seeing as neither of them had anything else to say they went back upstairs to get a plan together. They had to find the Meta, Washington, and Tex. But that was easier said than done. As they talked Church couldn't help but wonder about something. Best friend. Two words no one had ever said to him before. The feeling of having someone care about you we different for him. But, he liked it. Two little words. They changed his entire mood.

* * *

**Well, there you have it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^  
**


End file.
